nimblequestfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Caput miner/How to beat The Depths 1
Hi everyone, Like many people, I had a lot of trouble beating The Depths 1. Before I beat it, I was researching a lot on the internet for tips to beat it. I could barely find any! I would like to tell you my strategy and share some tips. I hope this helps you beat The Depths 1 and unlock Ember! First Tip: Upgrade your heroes! It is important to make sure that all your heroes are at atleast 1 star. No matter how strong your leader is, he is worthless without many strong heroes to back him up! Second Tip: Chose your leader! Chosing a leader may be hard. Everyone should chose a different leader based on how you play. If you like to kill enemies from afar, use Merida, Blaze, Boomey, Gizmo, or Arcane. If you like to charge into battle, chose a hero with a lot of armor like Ulrich or Uther. If you like to sneak up on enemies from behind and take them out quickly, use a hero that does a lot of damage quickly, like Bones or Slash. You have to chose your favorite! Personally, I like taking out enemies before they have the chance to damage me, so I chose Arcane. After chosing your hero, make sure to upgrade him to atleast 2 stars. I suggest you upgrade your hero by playing with him a lot, instead of spending gems, so you can get used to playing with them and master the skill. Third Tip: Upgrade your Powerups! Fully upgrading your powerups can be super helpful and even safe you a few times while you play The Depths. Upgrading powerups is expensive and may take some time. I suggest purchasing red gems, because they make the process go a lot faster and it is a great way to support NimbleBit. Red gems also heal a lot of health, which could save you a few times. Once you fully upgrade all the powerups, you are ready to go! Preparing for battle: After selecting your leader, and pressing , you will find yourself at the startscreen for Forest 1. Before pressing 'play' again, you will want to purchase some buffs. I suggest the Vitality Buff, the Shield Buff, and the Attack Buff. I personally do not like the Swiftness Buff, because I find it hard to control my heroes going that fast. But if you find the Swiftness Buff helpful, feel free to buy it. You may be wondering why we are purchasing these buffs now and not when we get to The Depths 1. I find it helpful to purchase buffs at the beginning because it makes the levels go faster, and buffs will last until you die. The Depths 1: Once you get to The Depths 1, you will hopefully have atleast 7/9 heroes. If not, you may want to add heroes to your party using tokens. After that, start the level. Based on which leader you chose, you want to stay an appropriate distance away from all enemies. Don't get too close, this will risk you crashing into an enemy. Also, don't make any risky moves. Even if you see a flashing token on the other side of the level, don't go for it unless you have a clear and safe path to it. I also suggest turning off sound effects and music. The sounds the game makes can be distracting, and any distractions could cause you to die. If you follow this guideline, you should beat The Depths 1 relatively easily. I am open to suggestions, so please leave any ones you have in the comments. Thanks for reading, and I hope this guide helped. See you in Forest 2! Thanks to ITImako for adding some additional strategy. Check it out in the comments. ☟ Category:Blog posts